


Shake and Bake

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Episode: s03e12 The Inside Man, F/M, Gen, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Jemma teases Lincoln after walking in on him and Daisy in the gym and after he has sex with Daisy.





	

"Oh. So sorry." said Jemma. She had headed to the gym expecting to find Lincoln there. What she had not expected to see was him lying on the floor with Daisy straddling him. "Um, there's something going on with Creel's DNA sample. I could really use a doctor who understands Inhuman biology." Daisy sighed.

"Well, I happen to have one of those right here." she said. She got up off Lincoln. "Go do your thing."

"We're gonna pick this right up where we left off." said Lincoln, grinning and standing up then walking off to the lab with Jemma. He recognised the look on his cousin's face. "Don't you dare, Jemma."

"So, what exactly were you and Daisy doing in there?" she asked. Lincoln laughed.

"Sparring." he said.

"Does sparring usually end up with you and your partner on the floor?"

"Shut up, Jemma." he said.

* * *

Jemma and Fitz were in the lab working on Creel's DNA when they felt a rumble which could only have been caused by Daisy. A few seconds later, there was an electrical surge which could only have been caused by Lincoln. The two scientists looked at each other, wondering what was going on, when Jemma suddenly remembered the...compromising position she had caught Lincoln and Daisy in earlier. She sighed.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Fitz.

"Hunter was right." she said. Fitz's eyes widened in realisation.

"Shake and Bake." he said. She nodded.


End file.
